parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amzy Yzma Scenes from Movie Spoofs
put a Picture in Order of Full Spoof Movie. 1970-1999 The AristoTigers (Amzy Yzma) Ted Hood (Amzy Yzma) The Little Mer-Tulip Home Alone (Amzy Yzma) The Nightmare Before Christmas (Amzy Yzma) Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Amzy Yzma) The Toon King (Amzy Yzma) Toon Story (Amzy Yzma) Shrek poster reward.jpg Toon Story Title.jpg Turbo/Theo with the Diego's arm.jpg Silvermist Shrek, Max Lenny, and Blu screamed.jpg Melvin (as Sid)'s defeat.jpg Nate Gardner and the Giant Peach (Amzy Yzma) Nate Gardner and the Giant Peach title.jpg Sabertooth Tigers Don't Dance Camille Le Haut (as Darla Dimple)'s defeat at THE END.jpg Penguinz (Antz) A Toon's Life (Amzy Yzma) Diego, Lincoln Loud, Lenny, Wreck-It Ralph, Jewel, Blu, May/Aura, Lightning McQueen and Mater.jpg Diego, Lincoln Loud, Lenny, Wreck-It Ralph, Jewel, Blu, May/Aura, Lightning McQueen and Mater stand behinds Nyra.jpg Toon Story 2 (Amzy Yzma) Toon Story 2 title.jpg Inspector Emmet Inspector Emmet Title.jpg Prince Charming as Dr. Claw's defeat (in 1st Film).jpg 2000-2009 Car (Dinosaur) (Amzy Yzma) Car (Dinosaur) title.jpg Sterling faints to Death.jpg Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm Fighting.jpg Jackson Storm Died.jpg Mickey Mouse (Shrek) Mickey Mouse (Shrek) title.jpg Mickey Mouse and Sonic in the Duloc Photo.jpg Toons, Inc. (Amzy Yzma) Toons Inc Title.jpg Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Ice Age Title Intro.jpg|A Monster Foot Stumps Oscar Finding Chicken Little (Amzy Yzma) Brother Car (Amzy Yzma) Car Human Title.jpg Lightning McQueen telling Pedro and Nico where Lights Come to Mountains.jpg Home On The Range (Amzy Yzma) Lani meets Jewel and Bessy.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog in his Dream.jpg Mickey Mouse 2 (Shrek 2) Mickey Mouse 2 title.jpg Lincoln Loud, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Sulley, Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt Of The Litter, Fish Out of Water Rafael, Nico and Pedro sees (on TV of Nod that he's Mickey Mouse).jpg Sea Creature Tale Sea Creature Tale title.jpg The Incredibles (Amzy Yzma) Madagascar (Amzy Yzma) Buzz Lightyear at Beginning (Madagascar title).jpg Woody shouts in happy while Buzz Lightyear screamed.jpg Macaw Bride Rango at Beginning (Macaw Bride title).jpg Jewel grabs and takes Rango from the land of the living dead.jpg Mandible flee away from the Toons.jpg Jonathan and Max: The Curse of The Were-Monster Jonathan and Max title.jpg The Curse of the Were-Monster title.jpg Sonic Little (Amzy Yzma) Sonic in the School Bell Tower when ringing everybody else the sky is falling.jpg Sonic's_Grandpa_with_a_Acorn.png|Sonic's Grandpa with the Acorn in the Hand Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (Amzy Yzma) Chowder (Monster House) sliding along Remy.jpg Ice Age 2: The Meltdown title.jpg Toons (Cars) (Amzy Yzma) Toons (Cars) title.jpg The Simpsons Movie (Amzy Yzma) Dr. Griffiths in the Title of The Simpsons Movie.jpg Grandsanta freaked out and Warns everyone.jpg Archie as Archie Potter.jpg Lego Movie (Bee Movie) Lego Movie title.jpg CODY MAVERIC-K CODY MAVERIC-K Title.jpg Cody Maverick founds a Plant.jpg Lani and Cody Maverick (smiling at the end).jpg Kung Fu Penguin (Amzy Yzma) Ronnie Anne Santiago (Coraline) Ronnie Anne Santiago (Coraline) Title.jpg Ronnie faces Scarlet Overkill.jpg Ice Age 3: Dawn Of The Pigs (Amzy Yzma) Ice Age 3: Dawn Of The Pigs (Amzy Yzma) Title.jpg Spongebob SquarePants with three Eggs.jpg Valiant (9) Valiant (9) Title.jpg Felix died.jpg Wing Commander Gutsy died.jpg Bugsy died.jpg Lofty Thaddeus Worthington died.jpg Sergeant Monty died.jpg Rudy (as Fabrication Machine-B.R.A.I.N.)'s death.jpg 2010-2019 Despicable Me (Amzy Yzma) Ted enering the Shaw's Fortress.jpg Ted (Doctor) meets Ronnie, Vanellope and Penny Peterson.jpg Ted feels sad to The Trio Girls are leaving.jpg Ronnie, Vanellope and Penny Peterson in the Box of Shame.jpg Ted shoots The Moon with a Shrink Ray.jpg Ronnie, Vanellope and Penny Peterson got Captured by Shaw.jpg Penny Peterson and Ted falling down.jpg Shaw about to Fly in Space on the Moon.jpg Shaw in the Moon.jpg Toon Story 3 (Amzy Yzma) Toon Story Story 3 title.jpg Vicent (with Cranston Goat and Jeb the Goat).jpg Rio (Amzy Yzma) Audrey shouting at Ted.jpg Lani and Cody Maverick running from Captain Gutt.jpg Crane accuse with Dag.jpg Mater and Lightning McQueen screaming whe Sulley chasing.jpg Lani saying Fine! See ya Around orphan!.jpg Lani gets captured by Captain Gutt.jpg Cody Maverick riding Sulley while goin for the Carnival.jpg Ted screams while Audrey Driving.jpg Captain Gutt about to Get Blasted by Cody Maverick.jpg Lani in the Credits.jpg Cody Maverick in the Credits.jpg Lightning McQueen in the Credits.jpg Mater in the Credits.jpg Spongebob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks in the Credits.jpg Ted and Audrey in the Credits.jpg Sulley in the Credits.jpg Captain Gutt in the Credits.jpg Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (Amzy Yzma) Lightning McQueen sliding with Granny.jpg ParaSherman ParaSherman title.jpg Frankenweenie (Amzy Yzma) Max at Beginning (Frankenweenie title).jpg Lincoln shout "NOOO!".jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Despicable Me 2 (Amzy Yzma) Vanellope's Scheechy Scream.jpg Frozen Ted and Audrey meets Chuck.jpg Then Audrey kicks it on Chuck.jpg Chuck sing In Summer.jpg The Creature Movie (The Lego Movie) Mater vs Gallaxhar.jpg Diego's Family.PNG Shira and Diego meets Mater.jpg Shira and Diego Cowboy Drawing.jpg WantedPoster.jpg WantedPosterCowboy.jpg Diego's feet in Back Piece of Resistance.jpg CouchUnder.PNG Diego Drawing.jpg Diego's Doll.jpg Diego and the Gang.jpg Everybody Shocked and Diego say Oh Man.jpg Rio 2 (Amzy Yzma) Cody Maverick said Erik listen to your Mother.jpg The BoxBirds The BoxBirds title.jpg Big Hero 6 (Amzy Yzma) Mavis said that's It.jpg Penguins (Minions) Penguins (Minions) title.jpg The Angry Toons Movie (Amzy Yzma) Francis And Snake scream.jpg Z throwing The Cake on Lynn Sr.'s Face (Angry Toons Title).jpg Lynn Sr., Rita, and Lincoln Loud angry at Francis in the Court.jpg Francis fights Billy.jpg Fiona Meets Francis.jpg Shrek, Sonic and Ralph Sitting.jpg Ralph and Sonic seeing a Statue jaw droped.jpg Gallaxhar and Francis falling down the TNT's.jpg The Angry Toons Movie Title ending.jpg Sherman and the Two Strings (Amzy Yzma) Sherman and the Two Strings title.jpg Leap! (Amzy Yzma) Jewel faces Brittany.jpg Jewel and Brittany hugging and gettin reddemed.jpg Mother Gothel (as Regine Le Haut)'s defeat.jpg Jewel kisses Blu.jpg Lani growls at Pigeon Toady.jpg Despicable Me 3 (Amzy Yzma) Ted with a Gun Water.jpg Car Alone Car Alone title.jpg Leni Having Nightmare.jpg Rita and Leni Every Morning.jpg Leni at the window.jpg Lightning McQueen tied Coraline.jpg Octopi went under the bed.jpg Selfie.jpg Leni gets trustated and also screaming.jpg Leni finds Clyde.jpg Leni and Clyde very happy.jpg Dave grabs Penny Peterson.jpg Dave grabs Leni.jpg Leni and Rita hugging.jpg The Creature Movie 2: The Second Part (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) Toon Story 4 (Amzy Yzma) Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Galleries Category:Scene From Movie Spoofs